


令和少年观察簿

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 按章节顺：路人白/久白
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

哟。  
喔。昨天睡得怎么样。  
白岩又在半夜讲话，四点多还在说个不停。  
哈哈哈哈，好夸张。  
还好，习惯啦。

我抬起头看了他们一眼，那两个人并没注意到我的视线。

合宿所清早的食堂人不算多，稀稀拉拉三五成群，都各自忙着吃饭，所以声音听得格外清楚。其实我也不记得那两个人的名字和长相。这里人太多了，大多数人都是匆匆忙忙一面之交，靠着彩色套头衫上贴的白纸黑字认识彼此。更何况再过上几天，可能一周，就会有一些人彻底从你的视线里消失。当然，那时候消失的人是你也不一定。

但听到白岩的名字，我还是把注意力从味增汤里分出来一点，抬头看往那个名字的主人的方向。他在套头衫外面穿了一贯的黑色运动外套，坐在最靠后的一张长桌边，和几个人一起吃早饭，偶尔说两句话。

他左手边的暗红色头发很显眼，是本田。

我最早注意到白岩还是因为本田。

本田在圈子里呆了很多年，很会跳舞也很会编舞。虽然我完全算不上认识他，但在这个节目组的名单上看到认识的名字还是稍微踏实了一些。最初节目组按他们的计划给所有人都分了组，我和几个素不相识的陌生人分到了一起。他们人都不错，排练起来也很顺利。初评级录制那天我看到本田和他的队友一起走进录制现场，对面的屏幕上打出了他们的组名。

本田看起来很凶，直觉告诉我他是个好家伙。不过他确实不怎么像王子，叛逆可能更适合描述他的外表。

我坐在金字塔的一块基石上，悄悄扫视着本田身边的几个人。我知道这很失礼，但还是不由自主把“王子”这个名牌试图在这几个人身上对照。像是挨家挨户试水晶鞋的童话故事的降级版本in令和。

这个不是。

这个也不像。

啊。

找到了。王子。

我多看了那个人两眼。他正在和本田小声商量什么，看上去是在选择座位。接受着大多数人好奇的视线，一般这个时候都会显得局促吧。不过用黑色的衣服和皮带把自己束好的瘦弱王子看起来很有余裕。他们最后选了不那么重要的位置，话虽如此，他们来得有点晚，也没有留给他们什么选择的余地。

评级很严格，主角和配角好像从第一天就已经凭借几个字母划分出来。就像我过去这些年的人生一样，这次也还是配角。我留意了本田那组，他们也是配角。王子也是配角。

王子姓白岩，神色有些失落，但走下舞台的时候那种表情就瞬息而逝了，他轻轻拍着像是要哭出来的队友的后背，手臂的姿势看起来很可靠。但是因为他细瘦的身材，每一步都显得有气无力。

这才是最沉重的吧。真的能安慰到吗。我在心里想着，并很快把这件事忘在了脑后。

之后几天我时不时会碰见他们。大多数时候都是在走廊上擦身而过。白岩和本田应该是以前就认识的熟人，每次都是配套出现。我不认得白岩，但听说他以前是地下偶像，最早还在大手事务所呆过一段时间。我突然理解了他身上存在的那种很复杂的东西。有气无力的王子，只长了漂亮的脸，却没有权力。那么即便称不上落魄潦倒，也不算太体面。

初评级的时候我没注意到他，光顾着看本田。后来集体练习主题曲的时候，我才发现他很会跳舞。不像本田的技术流，白岩的个人风格更明显，很会掌控精妙的表情和动作，换言之，他知道自己怎么样最好看。他开始变得显眼了，我也说不好从什么时候开始我的注意力重心从本田转到了白岩。就像直到现在我也不知道，那个时候的我，对于他的光是刻意忘记了还是尚未发现。

白岩有点不太好接近，并不是说他高高在上的意思。如果是同班同学的话，他大概是会很受女生欢迎的类型。温和，笑起来露出整齐的牙齿，听人讲话时很开心的样子。但不知怎么，我总觉得他看起来有种很沉重的感觉。从国中那时候开始，我每次系领带的时候都觉得周围的空气被一起收紧了几度，白岩的沉重感也是这样。我能说话，眼珠能转，手脚都能正常摆动，可还是觉得不自然。

后来我听说他是慢热的性子，起因就和一开始的话题一样，围绕着他话多这件事展开。和他的形象不太相符，但我并不算很意外。我也不知道其他人提起这件事的时候是从什么角度出发的，是普通的吐槽，是埋怨，还是别的我没看到的其他东西。

我也不知道白岩讨不讨人喜欢。但我知道，我在看着白岩的时候，本田也在看着白岩。我觉得他和我的出发点应该是不一样的，我的好奇多过关切，而他是在隐忧着什么。在那天早上提及白岩半夜三更讲话的练习生似乎也把这件事和本田说了，但本田明明也住在白岩的寝室，我认为纯属多此一举。

从韩国回到日本，感觉像是结束了修学旅行。很快又开始了一公录制集训，只有训练和继续训练。为了节约时间，我连在茶水间吃零食的频率都不得不加快了。

深夜的练习室也都在被使用着，走廊里也有人戴着耳机单独练习。我不是那么迫切想赢，但也不太想认输，所以也强打着精神，小憩了一会儿后又跟着其他人一起练习到半夜。

路过白岩寝室的时候里面有点吵，我隔着门也能听到本田的声音，似乎他和其他人意见相悖。本田坚持觉得瘦脸滚轮对自己有效果。

我去走廊右手倒数第二间练习室的时候，正好碰到白岩从最尽头的练习室出来。他还是穿着黑色的运动外套，抬头正好看到我，朝我点了一下头，眼神移开了。

白岩应该不知道我的名字，虽然我贴着名牌，但他低着头，应该也没在意。我在练习室门口站定等他从我身边经过，但白岩没再抬头看我，径直从我身边走了过去。他抬起手把一侧的头发别在耳后，袖口滑下来露出一小截细白的手腕，还有半寸潮红的耳廓。

一公正式表演结束后的后台，摄像机零零散散地放着，随机抓各组成员录制幕后。ott2组在角落里说话，我看到白岩垂着头，用手指尖矜持地擦着眼泪。这个样子我有些似曾相识。然后他拥抱本田，姿势有些别扭，但还是很依赖。本田拍了拍他的后背。

在这段紧张忙碌的时间里，留意白岩的事情不知不觉变成了我仅有的消遣。我不讨厌这种消遣活动，但很快就到了我不得不离开的时候。自然发生的结果让我内心平静，会觉得遗憾，但我也努力过了。白岩，本田，还有一些其他人留下了，虽然名字还没来得及记住几个，但看来他们的戏份确实比我更多一些。

我又变回了之前的我。

穿着学兰去学校上课，放学之后去练舞室跳跳舞，偶尔有人问我几句节目的事情，我都装傻说自己不知道。但每周四还是会在晚上看一下网播，即便退场了，也想看看剧情的发展。

又过了几十天，到了故事大结局的那个晚上，我重新穿上制服系好领带，和其他人一起坐回阶梯上。金字塔的底座少了很多块石头，可是塔身变得更高了。这是事不关己的夜晚，我只需要看着鼓掌就行，但不知为何，这次周遭的空气也被领带收紧了。冬夜的录制现场灯光如昼，温暖如春，违和感很强。

我投入地当了一个多小时的观众，做出各种恰当的反应。兢兢业业地表演好自己的角色，尽管这次可能只算是群演。我就坐在这里看着演员们领着平均的戏份，等待着宣布主角的人选。但白岩，他似乎总是会更精彩一些。他今天格外好看，柔顺的灰色发丝，精致的造型，整个人都闪闪发亮。灰色的制服像是矜贵的丝绒，裹着打磨好的钻石，流散着温和的火光。

我知道他会成为主角的，我有预感。

念到他的名字的时候他也很冷静，但从对岸走向金字塔的途中，已经不见了当初有气无力走下舞台的样子。我猜他现在心情一定很好，在光的焦点中一路走过去，渡过饭们爱意和憎恶的河，摩西分开红海一样从中穿过。白岩带着光晕向两侧挥了挥手，围绕着我周身的沉重感好像也被挥开了。我用我的视线竭力跟随着他，灯晃得人眼花，想要流泪。

忽然他往我这边看了一眼，而我的反应也终于有一次快过头脑，下意识用自言自语的音量对他说了祝贺。他可能看到了，也可能没看到。但不管怎么说，这都是我们最后一次见面了，我就当他看见了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

那个晚上久保田看着白岩被叫到名字，然后艳光四射地走到对面去的样子，觉得很放心。他点燃一支烟，并不着急吸，就让它独自燃着，烟雾慢慢遮住了三分之一的电视屏幕。烟雾报警器最近不是很好用，所以也没什么关系。

电视里，那个已经在金字塔上坐下的人平时不怎么抽烟，并且对于久保田烟抽得很凶的事情有些在意。说是在意，其实也只是多看他一眼的程度。久保田想起上次见到白岩抽烟，还是在YsR结束的时候。

宣布一个地下组合的结束，没有仪式，没有坐成一排的发布会，更不会有骤雨般的快门声对准他们。他们的两年时间是休息室门上贴着的纸，揭下来，就结束了。那天白岩和久保田在公园的电柱下坐了很久，白岩点了烟，没有说话，只是让它的气味在风中消散。他扯扯帽绳，烟灰细长一条，碎在地上。

白岩好像并不会依赖什么东西，也不用这些东西来证明什么。和他相反的是，久保田就像是要证明自己已经成年一样，刚刚过了二十岁生日就开始吸烟。这其实让他觉得有些沮丧，就像他想要说自己已经成为了大人，但却被这句话暴露出了小孩的本质。

那也是没有办法的事。  
不要小瞧我啊。

电视里的白岩还是有点紧张。他能看出来。久保田动了动因保持一个姿势太久而僵硬的肩膀。后边的内容他不太在意了，那些人他也不太认识。久保田注视着电视屏幕，视线开始朝旁边飘过去。他的房间里家具很少，颜色很深，风格很酷。只有窗帘是暖融融的灰色格纹，在这里显得格格不入。

那里的窗帘本来是黑色的。但上次那个下午，他们靠在窗边拉紧窗帘，久保田一手捏着半根烟，一手掐着白岩的腰后入，不小心把窗帘烫出了一个小洞。傍晚他跟白岩一起去买新窗帘，白岩看都没看随手就把这款扔进购物车。久保田嫌灰色格纹太过地味小声抗议，但白岩没理他。他跟在白岩身后趁机闹脾气，说这是我的家，凭什么要你来选窗帘。

白岩突然停下脚步转过身时，久保田没反应过来，差点撞到面前的人身上。下一秒久保田就被捏成章鱼嘴，白岩勾起半边嘴角，摆出一个营业表情。

你也是我的，有什么问题吗。

说完之后白岩又觉得害羞，抿了抿嘴，转身推着购物车快步向前走。

呀——久保田马上捏着嗓子尖叫，小跑两步跟上白岩，瑠姬sama好帅气，再给人家多一点饭撒好不好？

白岩没再搭理他，但他还是因为这句话开心了一阵子。尽管久保田也清楚，这是句玩笑话。只是因为白岩又戏精上身，一时冲动。虽然他们已经在各种地方做过了各种事情，这还是句玩笑话。

明明有点笨蛋，却要装成冷酷的帅哥。每次拍的照片用的滤镜也笨笨的。固执己见的样子像是傻瓜。久保田想直接喊他的名字，叫他瑠姬，不说敬语，但他觉得这又是心照不宣的秘密，他爱演那他就陪着他演，这就是他娇惯白岩的方式。他被这种溺爱纵容的成就感所蛊惑，觉得满足。但这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是，他觉得白岩可爱，这才说明他完蛋了。可是久保田又迷恋那副闪闪发光的假面。

他从认识白岩开始就想快点成年。虽然很多事情小孩子也能做得来，但他就是想要更快一些。在这一时刻，久保田显得意外的复古。他不是没想过宣誓主权，但后来他发现根本不管用。他们平时友好地互送节日礼物，大多数都是衣物首饰，白岩开开心心收下然后无事发生，之后照样穿戴着往常的衣服和克罗心。直到久保田忍不住去问，白岩才会笑嘻嘻地说，因为是礼物所以要珍惜嘛，然后隔日短暂地套上身一天，到这里算一个回合结束。久保田知道自己又被白岩看穿了心思，但每次都故技重施，仗着白岩对他温柔，时不时去讨要一天的占有权。

所以他更想赶快到那一天，到那时候就不是小孩子的游戏了。不是哥哥弟弟，不是温柔甜蜜的恋爱，不是honey honey sweetest baby，而是暴烈得多的东西。

其实现在这样也没什么不好，但他就是不想当白岩的小朋友。你说，他这样和其他人有什么不同呢。白岩又不是只认识他一个小孩，白岩也不只和他一个人做。偶尔白岩会在和他见面的日子里主动用一件久保田送的礼物当配饰，但那时候八成是因为白岩刚和别人乱搞过所以心虚。虽然白岩根本没有对他心虚的必要，但久保田恃宠而骄，大剌剌地把这视为理所应当。他是真的想要独占白岩吗，久保田也弄不太明白。非要说起来，可能是他和白岩交换体液太多次，不知不觉也被白岩的笨蛋感染了。笨蛋笨蛋。

白岩瑠姬不会只是他的白岩瑠姬，如果他想要留住他，反倒会失去他。

但他就是想要让自己变得特别一点。不要白岩对他咧开嘴笑他就大脑一片空白，不要白岩抱抱他马上就对他言听计从。久保田觉得纠结这种事情很逊，但他没办法，白岩瑠姬那个样子，如果他不在身边，没准马上就会被人骗。

他们最后一次见面是在七月末。

今晚隅田川好像有花火大会，外面人好多。进门的时候白岩手里提着便利店的塑料袋，一边这么说着，一边关上了久保田公寓的门。

有人。  
嗯。  
我准备去参加了。那个选拔。  
喔。加油。

白岩告知久保田，他要参加初秋的一个番组录制，大概再过半个月会有最终的参加者名单，语气很平常。久保田同样平常地对他说了加油。他是最清楚不过的，白岩很努力也很笨蛋，确定一条路走不通的时候就会马上去走另一条，向着终点坚持不懈地碰壁，换一条路，再碰壁，再换。他看着白岩自然地从塑料袋里拿出一个两个易拉罐，突然就觉得心软。

然后他伸出手，小心地碰了碰白岩的脸颊。又白又滑，是漂亮的、值得被更多人看到的宝物。久保田觉得自己宽容又无私，可他又明明是个心胸狭窄的自私鬼。

久保田认为白岩是王子。是天使。待在白岩身边能体会到很多个魔法瞬间，那时他不受自己的意识控制。而在当下这个瞬间，热切的爱和欲将他吞没进去，很难挣脱。于是他凑近，用嘴唇碰了碰刚才手指触碰过的那片皮肤。白岩向后瑟缩了一下，久保田抓住他的手臂，把他拉向自己，重重咬住他的嘴唇。

白岩在这种时候不太会掩饰自己，受伤的小兽一样呜呜咽咽。久保田的手指顺着白岩凸起的脊椎一节一节数着摸下去，摸到第五节，他就会开始颤抖。白岩瘦得不行，抱起来硌得慌，拥抱他像是拥抱衣帽架。他很会叫，可伴随着浪荡的声音，偏偏是脆弱易碎的神情。在久保田并不温柔的动作下，白岩的目光渐渐失去焦点，含着温顺的请求和情怯。柔软湿润的积雨云覆盖在他的身前，降下温热的雨水，将他从内而外淋湿。久保田把他拉向自己，面对着他，用额头贴上白岩的，额发也交缠在一起。

被汗水浸润的皮肤很凉，久保田用虎口抵住白岩的喉结时想着。掌心的触感细致滑腻，他不想松开。白岩没有抵抗，只是轻轻开合嘴唇，像是要喊他的名字。有人。

瑠姬，瑠姬，久保田小声叫着他的名字，恳切地祈求他离开陆地上的世界。白岩像一尾脱水的鱼终于回到海里，粼滟的月光淌在他身上。他的身体随着喘息而起伏，柔软的头发盖住了半边脸颊，神色也看不太真切。只有因过度使用而愈发红润的嘴唇微微开合，就像漂浮在水波中的花瓣，颓唐又美丽。他沉没在床单的褶皱和波纹里，将一切都奉献出来。

久保田慢慢靠近他，像是确定生命体征的存在一样谨慎地伏在他身上，把头靠在白岩的胸前。那里单薄脆弱，汗珠随着颤抖像雾一样闪烁。他听到他的心脏在胸腔里跳动。在很远的地方烟花一簇簇升起，而他在这副触手可及的身体里，听到椿花整朵整朵坠落的声音。

白岩抬起手臂，轻轻摸着久保田的后颈，像是在抚摸一只小猫。久保田突然觉得有些疲倦，索性也翻了个身，躺在白岩身边。他们没有说话。过了一会儿，白岩撑起身体看着他。

久保田想要躲避白岩的眼睛。但躺在床上实在没什么可看，他只能故作专注地盯着天花板，看着夜空映在墙壁上的光斑。白岩又伸出手，慢悠悠地摸了摸久保田的头发，就像他一直以来那么温柔。然后他低下头，伸出一点红软的舌尖，舔了舔久保田前额的汗珠。久保田被这种天真纯洁的色情噎得说不出话。他知道白岩是故意的。

最后还是多做了一次。挣扎着拥抱接吻，弄得满身狼狈的痕迹。反正今后很长一段时间也不会见面，身体代替脑子多记住几天也不算什么坏事。又过了一会儿，外面也渐渐平静下来，久保田躺着，看白岩起身，弯着腰，在他的衣柜里找换洗的衣服。刚刚内射的液体从他的细瘦的大腿内侧慢慢往下淌。然后白岩去浴室洗澡，不慌不忙地吹干头发，穿上他的衣服，和他挥手拜拜，就这样离开了他的房间。

久保田懒得开灯，在床头柜上摸了半天才找到打火机。他斜靠在床边，举着烟绞尽脑汁回想了一下过去的经历，差点烫到手指，赶快掐灭了。他觉得自己算不上什么预言家，但他就是知道，单纯爱着舞台的白岩能获得他想要得到的一切。伤口，眼泪，疼痛的睡眠，苦楚的鲜花。如果神明真的能看到白岩，也会让他得偿所愿。白岩是那种，欲望寡淡，但愿望总会实现的人。

久保田觉得自己像是一簇海带——不，还是珊瑚吧，这样酷一点。目送着美丽的、小小的发光水母，飘飘荡荡摇摇晃晃，翕动着向水面认真游去。不知道它在海水里会遇到很多它的同类吗，还是会遇到捕食它的生物呢。

他胡思乱想，不知什么时候睡着了，梦里的银河压过了隅田川的花火。发光的小水母越升越高离他越来越远，变得和天上的星星差不多大小。这个时候，海带——不，珊瑚久保田终于满意地看着那个小而遥远的光点，无限柔情，涌上心头。

所以，一周之后，在推特上刷到白岩的机场图时，看到熟悉的帽子，久保田笑了起来。然后他笑个不停，笑得不得不擦掉眼角的泪。你啊，白岩瑠姬。你是不是和这里哪个男人睡过了，真的是没有贞操观念的笨蛋。本来在ins上说好了要直接祝他出道快乐，但久保田拖拖拉拉一直没行动。现在他觉得是时候了，马上编辑了一条，直接发到白岩的手机。

白岩刚下飞机，可能是在忙，他没有收到回复。直到那天晚上久保田又结束了一时兴起的直播之后，他的手机才终于不情不愿地震动了一次。晚上光线不好，人脸解锁都失败，久保田叹了口气，沉重的白雾消散不见。他转身把脸面对更亮一点的地方，会是白岩回复他的邮件吗。

如果第一封不是。他就继续等，一直等下去，等到路灯一盏一盏亮起，再一盏一盏熄灭。那倒也无所谓，反正他要等手机震动第二次。如果第二封邮件也不是白岩发给他的，久保田想，那他就买一张明天的机票，飞去他身边。


End file.
